


The Best Way To New Beginnings

by gay_for_raisinets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, In an odd way, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Oops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 01, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This has been done before, fashion babyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_raisinets/pseuds/gay_for_raisinets
Summary: AU where Oswald and Ed are together despite their jobs. Set in Season 1.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. CH. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cliché..

Jim and Harvey walked into Fish Mooney's club from the busy night life on Gotham's street. Harvey took off his hat, nodding toward one of the waiters who walked off, likely getting Fish herself.

“Harvey, you know how I feel about all of this right? The GCPD is corrupt enough without us conspiring with the mob.” Jim’s shoulders were tense and while he’d been a detective in Gotham for three months, he still hated crossing the line between the good guys and bad guys.

Bullock simply clapped him on the back, turning to see Fish walk out. “I won’t let nothing happen boyscout.” And the older man walked toward his old friend.

“Harvey!” Her enthusiasm was on the verge of being genuine as she hugged him and smirked at Jim, noticing and fully enjoying his discomfort. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Miss Mooney,” the younger detective began. “We were wondering if you’d share information about a former employee, Richard Simmons.” 

The woman’s face dropped. “Yes, Richard was my employee. Why don’t we sit down at the bar? My girls are in the back, practicing for tonight.”

“That would be great,” Harvey’s eyes followed the bartender who poured vodka into a glass before sliding it to the club owner.

“So what do you need to know about detectives?”

The three of them walked to the front, Harvey and Fish flirting after having several drinks while Jim was disappointed by their lack of information. She kissed his partner’s cheek only a second before an all too familiar voice echoed through the club's entrance. 

“Hello?”

Jim was shocked as Edward Nygma, the forensic expert who had a certain knack for riddles and pushing Harvey’s buttons, stood there. He was dressed in fishnets under leather shorts with matching boots, a plain white dress shirt tucked in at the waist and while he had a small bit of eye makeup on. Even his hair, tho still done and combed back, curly and far more natural than his usual slicked back look at work.

“Ah, Edward!”  _ Why does Fish know Nygma? Why does he look like a hooker instead of a nerd?  _ The question sat on the tip of the scruffy man as the GCPD’s geek kissed the knuckles of one of Gotham’s most profound mob bosses.

“Miss. Mooney, you look lovely as always. I’m sorry if I'm intruding, I should’ve called ahead.” Biting his lip the tall man made eye contact with Jim, “Hello detectives.”

“Hey, Ed? Why are you-”

“I can assure you Mr. Gordon, Edward is fine. ” Fish cut in, “Eddie, he's in the back dear.”

“Oh, thank you Fish.” He smiled at her and glanced toward the other men, “Have a nice night detectives.”

JIm waved while Harvey stared blankly. “Fish, how do you know Nygma?”

“He’s dating my Oswald and he’s a smart boy. Useful,” Jim was nearing a stroke. Ed and Penguin? Wasn't the younger man pinning after Kringle?

“Oh,” Harvey took a deep breath. “Good for the kid?”


	2. CH. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are kinda short..

Edward walked into the night clubs dimly lit backstage area. He was thoroughly uncomfortable with seeing Detectives Gordon and Bullock. What would they say to the others? Ed already had enough men riding him at work without this, and felt trapped. But they were here unduly? In all likelihood because Bullock is friends with Miss. Mooney, he mused.

“Ed, dollface. You look miserable,” Oswald approached him. Wearing a dark red button up and form fitting black slacks. Since being promoted from an unknown Umbrella boy, Oswald had been treated with far more respect and even held the position of club manager. The older man flattened the back of his hand against the pale man’s forehead. 

“I’m all right Ozzie. I just ran into Detectives Gordon and Bullock on my way in. Here for a case I suppose.” Oswald scoffed, “I barely had talked to them before Fish sent me to see you.”

“Well, at least Jim can be envious of my gorgeous boyfriend now. Thank you for coming tonight Ed.” The shorter man eagerly grasped the other's hand, arrogantly smirking. 

The forensics expert leaned down, pressing his lips to Oswald’s. The warmth spread from the point of contact, making them flush until Ed pulled away. “Anything for you, I’m here for you.” He whispered before leaning closer to his boyfriend’s ear, “I’m going to have a drink with Miss. Mooney. Come join us when you’re finished?”

“Naturally, my dear Edward.”

Ed slid between the crimson curtain to the stage area where the party was being set up, noticing Fish in a private corner. She apparently saw him immediately because she contemptuously dismissed her newest boy toy and beckoned him. 

“My sincere apologies Edward, It was a last minute call for an old friend. I know it's inconvenient to allow the police here, for all of us.”

Smirking he gently shook his head, “No. It was nice to see them look so surprised.” 

The party had finished around 2:00 am and already exhausted from over time at work, Ed slept it in the next morning. Of course he was forty-five minutes late, and his cellphone had been blowing up with over a dozen missed calls from Captain Sarah Essen and detectives Gordon and Bullock.

From: Jim Gordon

9:16 am

Ed why aren’t you at the crime scene?

From: Detective Bullock

9:21 am

Nygma get your ass down here before Jim gets a search team to raid Fish’s club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma keep on updating
> 
> (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)
> 
> (and using emoticons)


	3. CH. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just info dumped the big chapter

Fumbling around the kitchen to pour coffee, while grabbing keys and checking his missed texts and voicemail Ed dropped his mug. The smash of ceramic filled the apartment while he muttered, “Oh dear. ” 

At this moment Oswald, who’d spent the night, came rushing out from the bedroom. Black hair sticking up in numerous spikes and looking hungover Oswald paced toward him.

“Ed dear,” He gave the man a once over before moving to fix the oddly patterned tie. “ You should be at work, unless you’ve finally come to your senses and decided to quit. ”

Shaking his head the taller man smirked, “Not yet, I just overslept and there is a crime scene I should be at right now. Just give me a second to clean this then. ” 

“No, I can clean this. You should go before our friend Jim gets suspicious, especially after last night. ” Oswald placed a gentle kiss on Ed’s cheek before rushing him out of the apartment.  
  
Taking his own car directly to the crime scene which the Captain had given the location of in her own voice mail, Ed was relieved that it was a quick ten minute drive.  It was hard to find a crime free neighborhood in Gotham that both you and your mob associated partner could share.

Only grabbing the appropriate forensic gear, the CSI van he made his way where both Gordon and Bullock hovered over the dead victim. The two men, however, were surprised to see him considering Edward’s lack of response to their messages. However the forensic was dressed oddly normal, reminding Jim and Harvey of the quite opposite look he’d worn last night.   
  
“My apologizes detectives, I didn’t set my alarm and spilt coffee everywhere and while it's a kind gesture there is no need for you to invade Ms. Mooney’s club in your search for me for I am here.” The ramble was going to continue on until Ed gained sight of Sarah Essen. “Captain, you’re at the crime scene? Is the victim, a member of the GCPD? ”

Harvey raised his hand and cut in, “No Ed. Take a breather, Jesus. Captain was going with us to your place. ”

“I was worried, it's not like you to not call in or even miss work.” Her explanation was accompanied by a smile that was torn between overprotective and cautious. She knew.

Turning to Jim, the less intimidating of the three, he sighed. “You already informed her of last night, didn’t you.”

“Sorry Ed, it was out of concern for you. Oswald is dangerous and manipulative. ” Before Jim could carry on Ed scoffed and intervened.

“Oswald would never mistreat me, emotionally or physically. I love him, not that who I love is any of your concern, and he has been nothing but respectful of the work I do here and my job. ” Ed faced toward Essen, more flustered than she’d ever seen him. “ Neither of our jobs has interfered with our personal lives. It was just a coincidence. ” 

“I appreciate that Ed. You’re in your twenties. You’re in love. ” Of all people it was Detective Bullock to grasp his point of view? “ But,” There it was. “You went to Fish’s club, how is that, not business mixing with personal time?”

“I was going to have drinks with my boyfriend. In his place of work, yes. But for social reasons only,” Wanting to stop the conversation before the entire crime scene unit came to collect an uninspected body Ed switched the topic. “You can touch me. You can break me. You should win me if you want to be mine. What am I? ” 

Harvey groaned but Jim answered the riddle, “A heart? ”

“Yes, Jim,” He looked toward the captain smirking. “ This case is connected to the recent victims of the Surgeon only he didn’t take the body this time around.  My guess is that he was in a hurry and injected far too much sedative into the cardiac artery and if I’m correct , Dr. Thompkins will find puncture wounds on the upper left of his chest .  ”

Captain Essen arched an eyebrow, “You just got here and you already made that connection? ”

“He looked at his superior, “Yes? Look at the way he’s dressed. Formal clothes, excessive jewelry, and professionally crafted shoes. Very similar to Peter Smith and our to John Doe's, with lack of torture and missing body parts. ” 

Jim gave him a strained smile, “Right. Well, thanks Ed, tell us when the body’s autopsie is finished? ”

“Okie dokie,” Ed waved as the three GCPD employees left him to work.

“Can you believe he is dating someone in the mob? I've always said something about him was off but this is something else?  Harvey scoffed, waiting for a reply that didn't come. “Oh, come on  Cap! You don’t actually believe that? And Jim, you know the penguin! He’s a bastard, you said it yourself. ”

Stopping in front of the two before turning around, Essen put a hand on her hip. “You two can’t do anything about what a college does outside of work. Your concern is noted, I' ll keep an eye on him but you have no evidence.”  
  
The next time the matter came up Oswald himself was present. Smirking and strutting through the police station up to James Gordon’s desk, catching the eyes of 2 dozen cops and other members of the GCPD’s staff.  Because it was currently his lunch break, Jim had the M.E. , Leslie Thompkins , sitting next to him as well. 

“Oswald.” He stood from where he sat, face twisted in irritation. “Can I help you?”

The slenderer man pursed his lips, conciet showing in his poster. “Actually, yes. Could you escort me down to your forensic expert, Edward Nygma, my boyfriend. He was coming to meet me for coffee, but he never showed. ”

This caught Harvey’s attention, “Nygma never took a lunch break, Lee? ”  
The brunette looked at Oswald unimpressed, “Obviously there was a miscommunication between you two, Ed left an hour ago. ” Oswald had his arms crossed and leaning out of her chair before rising Lee smiled apologetically. “ We can go down there now, Harvey and Jim, let's go. ”

Harvey followed the three while grumbling something about, ‘Not caring that Nygma had missed his date. ’ Unlike Bullock’s complaints, their group was receiving a lot of unwanted attention from all passing employees.

Arriving at a door with the distinct label stating Forensics, Oswald reached for the door handle only to find it locked.

Jim’s fist hammered on the door, “Ed? Are you there? Oswald is here. ”

From inside the lab the distinct sound of shattering glass echoed. Taking out her own spare key to the lab Lee shouted, “Ed, we’re coming in! ”

After unlocking the door Oswald burst into the room, frozen by the scene in front of him. Ed was cleaning up what seemed to be some brown substance and a broken beaker on the floor. What shocked even more was that Edward’s left wrist was poorly wrapped in gozz and the medic tape .

“Oh Ed,” He moved toward the be-speckled, flustered man.

“I’m sorry, I dropped it. Clumsy as ever,” Ed laughed to himself. “And Oswald, I completely forgot I’m so sorry, I should have called but something came up and-”

“Ed what happened to your arm?” Lee bent down to briefly examine it herself. “You were fine when I saw you in the morgue.”  
Jim was now sweeping up the glass shards and exchanging looks with Harvey. Could Oswald be hurting Ed? He doubted it, though. Oswald loved Ed, even if he acted like the other was a prize to be held more than a partner.

Oswald glanced at Ed with more tenderness than Jim felt possible, then grabbed Ed’s healthy arm. “You’re fine love, it was horrendously crowded anyway. I’d just like you to answer the good doctor’s question and give me the name of whoever laid their hands on you. ” 

Getting up on his own two feet the forensic expert gave a timid chuckle,“It’s not big enough for you to make trouble over, I’m fine Oswald. A sprain at most,” Turning to look at Lee he nodded, “Honest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos make me (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	4. CH. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this around midnight ........ sorry if its messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eddie. Why do I do this to him?

After Lee had taken him to the M.E.’s office, to effectively wrap his wrist, Oswald offered to take him home.  
  
Edward wasn’t sure if he had a say in the matter. Jim had immediately told him to take the night off after the offer was made, and Oswald had already called Gabe to pick them up. To avoid any confrontation, he had agreed and packed up his research lab before Oswald dragged him through the bullpen and out the precinct's front door. He flushed at the attention they gained; the gossip was hardly whispered but rather shouted as they passed his fellow employees. The workplace could truly be crueler than high school, and Ed’s stomach churned at the thought of any meathead officers finding out about their relationship. Growing up he was told being gay, though he's bisexual, was disgusting and a sin. It taken him years to accept himself after the fact and he didn't need any additional discrimination added onto his own.  
  
To an extent, he could understand why Miss. Kringle subjected herself to such treatment. He knew more than anyone how hard leaving an abusive situation could be.  
  
He'd experienced them his entire life, at school, at home and now at work. But he had Oswald, someone to come home to who understood him unconditionally. Kirsten had Tom Doughtery, a rotten man who Ed despised.  
  
  
  
 _With only ten minutes till his lunch break, Ed had rushed down the stairs and into the filing room. He’d hoped it would empty, but what he saw was quite the opposite. Officer Doughtery and his posse were standing around Kirsten as she worked, cruelly commenting on her skirt and how ‘Tom should look out for this one. She seems like a-’. _  
  
_“Don’t talk about her like that.” His fist shook in raged and his fear of these men had been overridden with rage._  
  
 _The group openly laughed in his face as Kirsten meekly spoke, “Mr. Nygma, you should be on your way. I'll take those files for you. ” _  
  
_He handed them to her and diverted his eyes._  
  
 _“What's your deal, Riddle Man? Your daddy never taught you how to handle a woman? ”_  
  
 _“You’re a misogynistic asshole.”_  
  
 _The second he’d whispered those words, Ed was screwed. In the blink of an eye, the other man had gripped his wrist and slammed his body into the metal file cabinet._  
  
 _“Tom!” Kirsten shrieked, trying to haul her boyfriend off of him. “Stop, Tom please.” _  
  
_Pain radiated from his wrist and ribs as the pressure increased. He was gasping for breath as his vision blurred up until the moment Doughtery dropped his body to the floor. _  
  
_“Stay away from my girl.”_  
  
 _‘I don’t want her. You don’t deserve her. ’ He thought to himself as the group of policemen walked out of the cramped room, leaving Kirsten and him in shock. _  
  
_“Mr. Nygma! Are you okay? You shouldn’t have-” _  
  
_“They shouldn’t talk about you so rudely. And I’m fine. ” He rushed out of there, going out the back way onto the streets of Gotham. _  
  
_It was a brief walk to the nearest pharmacist. No big deal, right?_  
  
  
  
They sat in the car, a stiff but not uncomfortable silence sat in the air. “Oswald, dear?” Ed whispered.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I was merely wondering, ” He paused.   
  
He wanted to ask, _‘Would you marry me?_ _’ ‘Do you actually love me?’_ Sure the line of questioning was slightly erratic but their relationship was serious now, in an hour, they'd been outed to all of Ed’s coworkers. It was a big step. A terrifying realization of their commitment.   
  
Yet, all he could manage was, “Do you want me to order takeouts tonight or cook? ”  
  
Yes, Edward Nygma was often the smartest man in the room. But in the back of Gabe’s car on their way to their apartment, Ed was at a loss for words.   
  
“I’m not that picky tonight, I can cook if you’d like.” Oswald scoffed at the frightened expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Do not give me that look, Ed! I’ll have you know my mother taught me everything about cooking! ”  
  
Ed giggled at Oswald ’s declaration , in all honesty , he thought the gesture was sweet. “Yes Ozzie .  But your mother’s food is delicious while yours is hardly edible. ”  
  
Leveling his eyes Oswald crossed his arms, “Fine take out it is. You’re in no state to cook with your arm bandaged like that. Perhaps you’ll even grace me with the truth. Hmm? ”  
  
Cutting off the conversation, they kissed.  Ed pressed his lips against Oswald ’s stopping the beginning argument. While Oswald was slightly annoyed he fell into the slow gentle kiss. The scent of coffee grounds and pine after shave devoured his senses . 

When they finally broke contact, the car was at a stop. Oswald smirked as he pulled back, “We will talk later. ”Grabbing a leather bag Gabe was holding out, he exited the car, leaving a dumbfound (and slightly aroused) Ed behind.   
  
Scrambling out to follow, Ed used his good hand to grab his leather messenger bag and chased after Oswald. Within a few seconds, he was caught up with the raven-haired man at the elevator.   
  
“Wait! So what do you want to order? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sure the Riddler was also a misogynist at times but not Ed.
> 
> "Love of a good woman and all that." I think the Riddler saw Ed's internalized homophobia .... and was kinda done with Ed trying to fix himself with relationships, specifically relationships with women, and was very bitter. (ง︡'-'︠)ง


	5. CH. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. AP testing has been wack :"/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to build up plot but writers block has been working very hard lately and i deleted this twice :( on accident

Perched on the small sofa in front of the modest TV, Oswald glanced toward his boyfriend who was, without a doubt, already deducing why Oswald wasn’t making any move to dress for work. Edward would eventually ask, and he’d answer. If only Ed polite enough to return the courtesy.

There was always suspicion around the policemen in Gotham. That they were rotten, operating in a system that couldn’t care less with all the coverups they instigated.  
Though this was convenient for the mob's operations, Oswald still had issues with the matter. Jim Gordon threw him off the pier and though it was better than a bullet in his head, the sentiment was still bitterly remembered. 

Having weaseled his way back under the Falcone family and with Maroni’s ‘forgiveness’, Oswald was moving up the ranks and faster than anyone expected. In reality, he knew they still saw him as a pawn and gave him very limited power but he was very opportunistic with whatever tasks they gave him. And, as of their meeting earlier today, Oswald would take over Gotham.

Falcone had called a small meeting with the ‘Family’, just before Oswald’s canceled lunch date with Edward. In a warehouse by the docks in a secluded, heavily armed location, Fish had told him that Falcone himself had requested his presence. Truthfully, he’d been skeptical at first, although when he’d arrived he was treated with the respect that rivaled Fish’s.

The Mayoral campaign had already begun and now, on behalf of Falcone’s territory, Oswald was entering the election. It made peculiarly insane sense for him to enter. To begin, his face was unfamiliar with charges from the GCPD. Sure, Jim suspected him, and Maroni had threatened his life, but Oswald was young and most of all, manipulative enough to have the entirety of Gotham in his palm.

Edward would surely have his own suspicions on the matter. Being a lifetime resident of Gotham, Edward is well aware of its corrupt political system. Especially those involving the mayor, it seemed like every other week another target was hung on the mayor's head. For obvious reasons, this would cause some tension on the matter, but Oswald was already convinced that with this way in, a way for Edward and him to build their own pedestals in Gotham.

Now Edward was well aware of the tension between the two. It seemed like no words have been spoken since they'd ordered dinner and sat down. Each stab at his food seemed like a half-hearted attempt for background sound. He knew Oswald was expected at his work, but the other man was still dressed in sweats and a long t-shirt. Curious and practically begging for sound to stimulate his ears, Edward turned to the side.

"Are you going to visit with our beloved Fish later this evening?" Edward cringed as he watched Oswald grimace. 

“I don't know,” he replied in a passive-aggressive voice. “Are you going to tell me about what happened at your beloved work?”  
Embarrassed as his jaw dropped in place of a proper response, Ed sealed his lips together.

There is no use in trying to get Oswald away from the subject. He would find out the truth, eventually. If he were anyone else, this would be a regular, normal adult conversation. It was healthy to tell someone. He's been dealing with the abuse from his co-workers since his internship at the GCPD in college. It was about time that somebody found out and that he confirmed their suspicions beyond excuses. 

A humiliating story for Edward to throw into the air just and wait until it inevitably hit him.

Pushing down the rising shame, he opened his mouth, and the memory fell out. The vents, the climax, and the eventual resolution worked him to the point of ridiculous tears. The explanation was crueler than the actual event. 

The built-up tension and hostility on Oswald’s end faded the minute Edward spoke. He can only imagine the psychological toll it took on him especially with the similarities of Tom Doughtry and Edward's father. Traumatic and hopeless. Hopeless because Oswald understood that Ed wouldn't leave his work, a place that underappreciated his work which took ever piling minutes and hours of Edward’s brilliance.

Arms secured around the bespectacled men's waist, Oswald rested Edward's weight into himself.

“What do you want to tell me?” Ed asked, fingers playing with the corner of the older man’s shirt.

Chuckling at the man’s deduction Oswald replied. “I have absolutely no idea about what you are talking about.”

“I may not be skilled in reading social cues but I’d consider myself an expert on you Ozzie.” He sat up, nose to nose with Oswald. “You’re not ready for work. You’ve been preoccupied in your mind and spaced out. You’re not difficult to read if you don’t try hiding it.”

“Fair enough, but it’s not urgent.” He reassured, blue eyes carefully tracing over the shape of Edward’s body. 

Ed tilted his head toward the ceiling, giggling slightly to himself. “So you don’t have to go into work?”

Laying matching kisses on the left and right jawlines of Ed’s face Oswald gently shook his head, “No she gave me the night off like the saint she is.”

Humming, his gaze on Oswald Ed giggled, “Any plans for the evening Mr. Cobblepot?”

Rolling his eyes at the teasing question, Oswald placed two hands-on Ed’s waist and pulled him in, knees landing on either side of him. “Maybe a few.” Oswald could wait till the AM to share his news with Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes sir. I am listening to troye sivan (*^▽^*)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas for the story you should comment them bellow! 
> 
> ヘ( ^o^)ノ＼(^_^ )


End file.
